Zane (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Ice Ninja Zane. Family Dr. Julien Is Zane's creator and "father". He built Zane years ago and treated him as if he was his son with the two being happy in the time they spent together. When Dr. Julien was about to die, he erased Zane's memory to spare him the pain of his loss but Zane soon regain this memory and was sad to recall his father dying. In Season 2, they are reunited when it is revealed that Dr. Julien was resurrected by Samukai and reveals that he wanted to see Zane again after Samukai used that as leverage against him. Zane and the ninja liberated Dr. Julien and Zane promise to spend time together now since fate gave them the chance. Dr. Julien became an ally of the ninja and spent more time with his "son" who was happy with his presence. In Season 3, it is revealed that Dr. Julien passed away again since Cyrus Borg gave Zane his condolences and Zane accepted them. On the Day of the Departed, Zane created an ice statue of Dr. Julien to pay his respects to his "father" but became sad and angry when the ghost of Cryptor destroyed it. Love Interest P.I.X.A.L. Zane first encountered P.I.X.A.L. when he and the other ninja arrived Cyrus Borg's building and he felt an attraction towards her as she was confused by his functioning. During the conflict with The Overlord, P.I.X.A.L. would be given some of Zane's power source to save her and would begin to feel human emotions with both saying the other was vital to the other. Indeed, they would come to the other's aid on many occasions after the Cryptor and the Nindroids attack. Their attraction was noted by a few characters such as Edna, Nya and Kai who all express happiness at Zane for someone special to him. When Zane sacrificed himself, P.I.X.A.L. was the one who took his death much harder to the point where she didn't attend his funeral. However, she would be the first person to see him reconstruct himself in a new body and smile at his question if they were compatible. In Season 4, the two are captured and brought to Chen who holds them there to draw out the other ninja. In the early stages of his imprisonment, Zane is amnesiac and it is P.I.X.A.L. who guides him back to his memories which helps him when he asks if they were compatible which she confirms. When Zane broke out, he was dishearten to learn that P.I.X.A.L had been dismantled as she encouraged him to go on without her but he refused to abandoned her and placed her memory card into his own programming allowing her to continue the journey with him acting as an advisor. It was P.I.X.A.L. who helped Zane in conquering his fears and unlocking his dragon. P.I.X.A.L. would continue offering aid to Zane in his later fights such as with Morro. During Skybound, when Zane comes to face with Djinn Nadakhan, P.I.X.A.L. tried to warn him of the consequence but he ignored her warning. However, he came to regret his choice when Nadakhan remove her processing which left sad at the thought of living without her and forced him to make his last wish for it to go away. Due to Jay's last wish, Zane was reunited with P.I.X.A.L. and would continue to ask for input in later adventures. In Hands of Time, due to an attack by Acronix, Zane was put offline to her worry and she tried to get him to awake. When Zane was reactivated by Nya, he was confused by P.I.X.A.L not responding to him and became sad as he realized he was alone. Friends Master Wu Zane is Wu student, along with the other Ninja. When Zane and the others trained to become Ninjas, they showed to really cared about Wu and are glad to have Wu as their master. Like the other Ninja, Zane respect Wu who in turn views Zane and the others as his greatest students. In Season 4, when Zane was restored Wu was relieved to see him alive again and complimented his new form after reuniting with him. Kai Like the others, he thought Zane was odd, but when he find that Zane was a nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. In Season 4, Kai and the others even protested against the decision to replace Zane when he way seemingly destroyed. He was later surprised to find out Zane was still alive and entered the tournament of elements. After reuniting with Zane, Kai was relieved to see him alive and well before the two worked together to defeat Chen and his forces. In Skybound, Zane placed his hand on Kai's shoulder after Nya was struck with a dart of tiger widow and succumbed to the effects of the poison. Jay Like all the other ninja he thought Zane was weird but when finding out that Zane was nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. They grew close through the series with Jay even protesting the decision to replace Zane when he was seemingly destroyed. He was elated to see his friend again and complimented his new form. Cole Like the others, Cole was put off by Zane's personality but when finding out he was nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. In season 4, Cole and the others were adamant about not replacing Zane until they spotted a poster that said he was still alive causing them to enter Chen's fighting tournament to find him. Cole was the first to find Zane and immediately worked together to break him and the other elemental masters out of Chen's grasps which they were successful. Lloyd Lloyd and Zane are good friends throughout the series. Lloyd and the other Ninja really missed Zane after he sacrificed himself to defeat The Overlord. In season 4, though Lloyd attempted to move on and find a new addition to the team he stopped when the ninja discovered Zane was alive and set out to find him. While dueling Chen's forces, Lloyd was happy that they finally rescued their friend as Zane stated it was good to be back. After Chen launched his invasion, Lloyd used the loss of Zane as a sign that everything would be alright. Nya In season 4, Nya is sad about Zane's "death" but when searching for the other ninja she is surprised that she detected Zane's recon beacon. When she finds the ninja on Chen's Island, she immediately runs to hug the newly rebuilt Zane relieved that he was back. Category:Character Relationship Category:Zane